


The waves come after midnight

by littlemissgreeneyes_xo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: CEO, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissgreeneyes_xo/pseuds/littlemissgreeneyes_xo
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey Kenobi.Two big names in the business industry. With powerful positions and huge corporations, these two bosses are on the top of their games with nothing to stop them. Except when the two companies have to merge together and the two have to work together to build themselves up again.Oh, and they hate each other.





	1. These are what they call "hard feelings"

“WHAT?!” screamed Rey. “What do you mean I have to work with Kylo Ren?!”

She glared at Finn, as the whole office went silent. No sound could be heard, but for Rey, the ringing in her ears was powerful and the anger inside her started to bubble.

-

For the past two years, Rey Kenobi had successfully started up her own photography business, working alongside fashion corporations and various other industries, to create ‘art through a camera lens’ – as Finn liked to call it. The 22-year-old and her two closest friends, Finn and Poe, had dreams of creating their own empire since the start of college, by dominating the world of photography and business. As a born leader, Rey became CEO of Light Photography, whilst her two friends became deputy leaders – they were in control of the small details, whilst Rey kept on top of the overall running of the business.

For a few months now, Light Photography had been named one of the best growing businesses and was a major threat to bigger, more established companies. But the threat of another business was always on their mind.

Storm industries was this threat. It was established 5 years ago, while Rey and the boys were still in college. This company ‘stormed’ the business world and created a whole new twist on the conventional fashion magazine. Vogue, Cosmopolitan and various other fashion companies were completely subsided and Storm industries became the most popular fashion magazine on everyone’s lips. The only reason this brand grew so quickly and demolished any other magazine company, was down to one man. Kylo Ren.

He craved power, fame and fortune and had always doubted the smaller businesses that surrounded him – including Light Photography. Fashion magazines and photography companies were supposed to work in harmony, but Storm always seemed very particular about the company they worked with. It seemed like every month, they would have to choose a new photography business, due to Kylo Ren’s famous temper.

-

“Rey. Please calm down! You don’t want the other employees to hear you!” Finn said, quietly, but firmly. “This is not the end of the world, I know-”

 “You know what Finn?! How much I hate him? How hard I’ve tried to build this business? Not for all of it to come crashing down because we have to work with that monster!”

Poe cautiously poked his head around her office door, as Finn stood there trying to reason with her.

“Rey…some people are starting to ask questions…what should I tell them?” Poe says anxiously.

Rey paused for a moment, took one deep breath and sighed.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. But you both need to understand why I can’t work with that thing! Poe, please let everyone know there will be a short meeting in half an hour...” She points at Finn, “Now, _you_ need to tell me everything you know about this merge”

-

He saw the headline before he heard anything. He rushed into work filled with anger; anyone who saw him would scurry away from him if he was heading in their direction. He marched across the floor, into his office and…

BANG

Slammed the door shut, before anyone could ask any questions.

Kylo Ren ran his fingers through his long, dark hair and sighed heavily.

 _‘Why do I have to work with her?’_ , he thought.

The girl with the unique three bun hairstyle and mesmerising brown eyes had always interested him. She was…different. She wasn’t a typical female CEO; she was caring and courteous towards her employees, but a firm and hardworking boss who knows exactly what she wants. Kylo knew she was a complete contrast to himself. His famous reputation - and anger - meant that any one of his employees was scared him. Apart from Hux and Phasma. They were completely used to him by now – after all, they had all been friends in school and college and so they had grown up together.

He can remember the day he first saw her. Well technically, he saw her on the front page of Time magazine, as a winner of the ‘Fresh entrepreneur’ award. This had boosted her business completely. He read the whole article and some how she seemed familiar to him. He felt like he had known her from somewhere and so since first learning about her, he labelled her as interesting.

Since then, the two had crossed paths more often than not, but they rarely spoke. They would nod their heads to each other or look the other up and down, but not a single word had been spoken between the two.

“Aww is benny daydreaming again? Is it about a certain brown-eyed boss lady, who you’re going to be working with soon?” Hux sniggered, as he waltzed into the office – not even bothering to knock. Phasma trailed in after him, a large smirk plastering her face.

“What do you want now Hux?”, Kylo barks.

“Oooo, someone is a little grumpy today! Heard the news already I take it? You and miss Kenobi will have to speak at some point, especially as your companies are merging together!”

Kylo glares at Hux.

“I am well aware of what is happening Hux. None of us can change _his_ decision”

Snoke had been the one to make this decision. He was the true owner of Storm, but Kylo took the executive director role, in order to keep things running. Over a few months, Snoke grew more angry with Kylo and his constant changes to what photography business they used for the magazine and so he struck a deal with Light Photography. He had spoken to Finn about this deal and they both decided it would be beneficial to both companies – a win win situation, which kept costs down for Snoke and guaranteed Light, some type of work at all times. Light would do all the photoshoots and covers for the magazine, which would be a huge opportunity for the reputation to increase.

“Well, when are you going to speak to them? We need to start arranging the details of this merge” Phasma enquired.

“I don’t know, I was-”

“How about now?” Hux exclaimed. “No time like the present, right Kylo?”

Oh, how Kylo wanted to punch that grin off of Hux’s face. Reluctantly, Kylo picked up the phone and snatched the business card with Light’s number on it, out of Phasma’s hand.

“Leave me. Both of you. I am capable of handling this.”

Hux and Phasma grinned at each other as they walked out of his office and closed his door shut.

He dialled the number and picked up the phone. The phone ringed a few times before he heard her voice.

“Hello?” she said.

“Miss Kenobi?”

“Kylo Ren”


	2. Dancin' around the lies we tell

“Miss Kenobi?”

“Kylo Ren”

Kylo paused. _‘How does she know it’s me…I haven’t even spoken to her!’ ,_ he thought.                                                                                                    

“Yes, it is…I wanted to confirm the merge of our two companies. We have little time to prepare for this, as this is now public news so we must lay down any guidelines that both our businesses require. Obviously, I will still stay as executive director of the company and you will be deputy-”

“Let me stop you right there, _Mr Ren_. I will not, _under any circumstances_ , be a deputy to you. My first guideline is that _we_ will have equal roles. I demand the freedom in order to take photos and I will not have _you_ or your company take that away from us!”

Kylo sighed.

“It has already been decided, Miss Kenobi. I’m sure you can understand that.”

“No, I cannot understand that! That is ridiculous! I thought we were supposed to have equal roles in this – It’s not the ‘Kylo Ren show’ – this is no way to be treating us!”

“You must understand Miss Kenobi, you are merging into our business-”

“Well then, you can shove your deal where the sun doesn’t shine. Goodbye Mr Ren.”

The line cut dead and Kylo sat there in astonishment. ‘ _Why did she have to be so difficult?_ ’ It’s his business after all; _‘she can’t behave like that!’_

Kylo sprung from his chair and threw papers off his desk, clattering as they tumbled to the floor. Some employees must have heard as he could see heads turning towards him, through the glass windows in his office. He walked over to the window – out of sight – and stared down at the world beneath him. The busy traffic was almost overwhelming. The constant noise, the rush of people and the tall skyscrapers that clouded the sky. For a moment, Kylo forgot about his worries. But sure enough, the darkness always came rushing back.

-

“Well then, you can shove your deal where the sun doesn’t shine. Goodbye Mr Ren.”

Rey slams down the phone, as Finn stands there in shock. In the corner, Poe mildly smirks behind his hand, suppressing a laugh.

“Rey! You can’t say that! This is a huge deal for us. A boost for our publicity and portfolio and-”

“That has got to be the funniest thing I’ve heard all day! Could you not come up with a better insult?”, Poe interrupts.

“Well-”, Rey says, slightly calmed down.

“No well! No nothing! Poe, leave us please!”, Finn shouts, as he paces up and down the room.

Reluctantly, Poe shuffles out of the room, closing the door with a quiet CLICK!

“Peanut…come on. I know you don’t like him. But you barely know the man! You can’t trust what the articles say about him – it might not be true for all you know. This is a major opportunity for us, especially you! We’ve dreamed about this for a long time, so please, for me, give this a shot.”

Rey has her backed turned away from him now, staring out of the window. So many thoughts rushed through her head; _‘Did he leave his mom when she was sick?’, ‘Did he abuse an ex of his?’, ‘He has major anger problems…well that’s what the article said…’._ She had no idea what to believe, as she let her thoughts consume her. Growing up at the orphanage, she was taught to always give people a chance – they never seemed to be what she imagined – but he was different. He interested her, but she was cautious. He seemed dangerous.

“Rey, please think this through. But promise me you’ll phone him back and apologise. We need to get along with them for this to work…I’ll leave you in peace.”

And with that, the door closed behind her. She closed her eyes to try and find peace within herself. Something to take her mind of the merge.

She didn’t want to phone him again; he would just annoy her too much. Maybe she needed to surprise him and catch him off guard? Maybe she needed to see his expression when he’s talking to her? _‘He might be all talk on the phone, but a coward in person_ ’ , she thought. Without a second thought, she pressed the button for the intercom at reception.

“Jess, could you ask Mr BB to bring the car round front please…yes I need to go out somewhere…thank you very much and oh, please don’t tell Finn or Poe. Thank you”

With that, she grabbed her bag and walked out of her office – making sure not to bump into Finn or Poe.

-

After staring out the window for a considerable amount of time, Kylo decided to start putting together a plan of how the two companies would work together – this included planning space for Rey and her employees and potentially having to build another office for her to work in. Hux teased him about having to share an office with Rey, but no doubt she would decline.

Kylo was submerged in his work that he did not hear the gentle knocking at his office door and his assistant walk in. He only realised when he heard her clear her throat.

“Mr Ren, there is a visitor waiting for you in reception, shall I send them up?”

“I asked you to cancel all appointments today!”, Kylo glared at the woman – only if looks could kill.

“She insisted on talking to you, Sir”

“What woman?!”, Kylo barked.

“She goes by the name of Rey Kenobi, Sir”

Everything went silent for a second. For once in his life, Kylo Ren was caught off guard.

-

The crisp, modern reception was a complete contrast to Rey’s building- with marbled floors and deep, dark walls. ‘ _Of course, it looks this perfect’_ , Rey thought, ‘ _It’s his building after all’._ She sat on a plum, leather couch, as she waited to see the man himself. People were constantly coming in and out of the building, all dressed immaculately from head to toe and fitting right in to the building they were in. Rey stuck out against this. She never wore a suit or typical clothing. She wore a patterned shirt with a stripy skirt and her signature hairstyle – of the three little buns- sat firmly on the back of her head. Rey stuck to the fact that she was a different kind of boss and so she struggled to imagine herself fitting in at Storm Industries.

DING

Rey snaps out of her thoughts as the elevator doors open. Kylo Ren walked out of it with a confident walk, as he strides over to where Rey is sitting. The suit he was wearing was a deep purple, with a black tie and shoes to match. ‘ _He looks…good..wait what?’_ , Rey thought.

“You’re full of surprises, Miss Kenobi”, Kylo smirks as he extends his hand for her to shake.

“Well, that’s one thing you’ve learnt about me, Mr Ren”, She shakes his hand without a second thought – a natural response, but she forgot she was shaking hands with a ‘monster’.

“Follow me to my office, we can talk there.”

Rey trails after him, a nervous feeling arises within her, but she shakes it off – she needs to seem confident and like she knows what she is doing. But in fact, she has no idea what she is doing and why she has even gone to speak to him.

-

“So why exactly are you here?”, Kylo questions, as he closes the door to his office, walking round the dark oak desk to his leather chair.

“I didn’t really want to come…”, Rey mutterers, “But I suppose I should apologise for the phone call earlier. I want to sort this out as much as you do, but it’s just frustrating when I have built up an empire from nothing…and now I have to share it.”

Kylo can see the solemn look in Rey’s eyes as she finishes what she wants to say. He almost has a sense of appreciate for what she has done in her short time of business – but he can’t let that get in the way.

“I understand, Miss Kenobi. But I assure you, this will benefit both companies. For this to work, you must follow the rules and guidelines we have set in place here – you are coming into our company after all. We plan to have this merge happen in the next week or two, as this will keep the press for writing too much on the subject. We already have our next project set up, but I tell you more about that later. I will stay as executive director and you as deputy – but I will allow you to share my office with me”, ‘ _what am I doing_?’, Kylo thought.

“You don’t have to do that…I mean I’m grateful, but really, there is no need for us to share. I’m sure you can just put a desk for me by everyone else-”

“It is no trouble, Miss Kenobi. I insist”

“Ooookay then…is that all?”

“Have you got any questions or concerns?”, Kylo inquires.

Rey pauses and ponders for a moment. A surge of confidence overwhelms her.

“If I am going to deputy, I want equal say on the projects we do. If I think something needs changing, I won’t hesitate in saying. I want to have as much creative freedom as you do for your magazine. Our tastes might be different, but my company can give you a completely different angle.”, Rey finishes with a confident smirk, making sure Kylo knows his place.

“Well then…”, he gives her a wolfish grin as she gleams at him. “I suppose those arrangements will have to be made – but let me just reiterate that this is my company and magazine. Whatever I say, goes around here. Keep that in mind.”.

Rey looks at him slyly, trying to work him out. ‘ _He’s definitely interesting…maybe not so bad? I need to understand him. To see if those articles were true’._

“Thank you, Mr Ren, that will be all”

She gets up and walks towards the door, hearing the footsteps of his perfectly polished Valentino shoes on the floor. Rey continues down the corridor towards the lift, but before she can press the button, Kylo is already there, calling the lift for her.

As she enters glass lift that is high above the ground, she turns to face him.

“Kylo”

“Rey”

And the lift door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter wooo!  
> It's a bit longer than the first one...I just wanted to get the next chapter up and running. The next chapters will be much longer, I promise. Just stay patient for the updates. I might have a day in the week to upload a chapter?  
> Hope you liked this chapter (any advice would be appreciated)  
> <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so any advice and comments would be very appreciated!  
> Thank you for taking the time out to read this (means a lot).  
> Please feel free to comment to give a budding writer like myself some tips on how to improve.  
> Thank you so much for the support  
> <3


End file.
